What Do We Do?
by Katseye7-1
Summary: Sasuke just found out that his rival and best friend is a girl what will he do
1. Chapter 1

It had been the third year of that academy and Naruto was tired of it, she was not going through it again,all that hatred for her, it wasn't worth it, just to get the right group, one that would accept her and besides...

'my secret is out so there was no point in staying and, the two who know, are fine anyway. I mean like Sasuke was a bit annoying, but I can work on that and Sakura would have a good influence on him anyway, and she's nice to me I mean when we're not at school anyway. There's got to be something wrong with everyone, too, and we can all just be a weird group that work together at the best and of cource we'll fights all the time too but it'll be fine anyway. That means that our sensei will have a LOT of trouble, but they'll have enough of free time to take care of that, and they'll have help so it'll be okay anyway. Wow I have ended every sentence with anyway, hehe that's funny anyway...' There was a rustle in the wood that was in a tree meaning that it was a person because the birds were the only ones in the trees and they didn't make any noises, but little sounds that you can't hear. Naruto got up and shouted.

"One more steps and you set off the trap, don't believe me, try it, and yes all of you, and no they didn't take me serious last time. See were that got them!"

There were three ninja in the woods surrounding her. She was in a large open patch of very green grass and a few flowers here and there it was a clear sunny day. The birds were singing, the crickets were chirping, there was a small breeze that made the heat of the sun stay just right, and the smell of leaves in the air and if you were quiet you could hear the rushing sound of the waterfall in the back round.

This was a place were only a few people knew about and could appreciate well enough to risk getting here there was a jutsu, a lagoon and there were several traps set that were not worth setting off no matter who you were. The only way to get through was if you were led by someone or you had a byakugan or something to see the unseen or in Naruto's case an uncanny sense of smell and you had to know about it and want to go.

The leader took Naruto's word for it and stepped back and landed in front of her staring down at the little child. Naruto stood her ground, but took a defencive stance, she hadn't expected him to come out in front of her and definitely not this close either. She was a little freaked, but nonetheless she slowly looked up and got a good look, but she froze in fear when she saw who it was.

* * *

><p>a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z now I know my a b c s next time won t you sing with me?<p>

* * *

><p>I-I can't believe that the boy I have been a rival with for as long as I could remember was was a-a g-girl? He...she was nothing like a g-girl this isn't right there is no way that he's a girl they just don't talk about weapons and dreams and fighting and food all the time, paint the Hokage mount in one day, steel something from every home then switch them all up so it takes seven days to sort it all out even with jutsus, smoke the entire ANUB H.Q., set the academy on fire to get out of class, get into a fist fight with Kiba after making a bet that who ever got into the least amount of trouble won and got to pull a prank on the other, loose and still pull the prank on Kiba. There isn't a girl alive that is that stupid, smart, interesting and fun to be with, I mean that's just not, it's just not normal right?.<p>

Sasuke was on the roof of his apartment with his face scrunched up, while he sat there holding he's knees loosely. He had his usual black cockatoo hair and black and blue get up hi's short leaves shirt with the neck collar almost as high ad the Aburame clan's and shorts with his almost all his gear. He had just finished his thought when Sakura walked by. She had that dazzling strawberry hair with her rich green. She had on a traditional clan dress red with a white trim and a circle in the middle and tight black shorts with a holster on her leg and a weapons pouch on her backside. She was the only other person that knew Naruto was a girl. It was strange, when she was around the villagers she seemed to be well, the most violent and aggressive in the whole group of the fan girls, but when you find her alone she's really nice and calm and well normal almost like she has two personalities. Sasuke stud up and hollered to Sakura with a waved. Sakura looked up and saw him, too, and waved back. He jumped down and walked beside her.

"So, what are you going to do, you know about Naruto's... you know... secret?"

Sakura had know long before Sasuke that Naruto was a girl and now she was concerned that he might tell everyone because Naruto promised if he did she would reveal herself, this did not go well with Sakura because that would make things harder for Naruto and ever since Sakura found out she was like a big sister to her, but she was not aloud to be near her so it made it harder, even so Naruto understood and now so did Sasuke.

It was a beautiful sunny day and Sasuke walked a little with Sasuke. Finally he looked up and met her glowing, green eye that almost made him cry and it took a second but he got his thought back and said.

"I've thought about the offer that Naruto made... and... I have come to a decision."

Sakura became very alert and attentive with hope gleaming in her eyes. Even if Sasuke had chosen to tell every one he would have declined she looked so cute, there was no way he could disappoint her with those eye. Sasuke blushed then remembered what he was supposed to say.

"I-I won t tell anyone his secret..."

before he could explain Sakura's arms were wrapped around him in a tight huge. Sasuke was about to pull away but then he relaxed and waited for Sakura to let go. After a few moments she did, then looked at him with a smile scratching her head and then she said.

"Sorry but, thank you, you have no idea what this means to me!This is so good lets go tell him right now!Come on!"

She smiled brighter and there was almost a beam of light on her, she looked so happy that Sasuke forgot that this was Sakura, she might be nice but if you fall in love with her your skull get smashed in. This never actually happen but it was common knowledge.

And then something else came to his mind.

"Uh... do you even know were he is?"

Sakura froze she hadn't though of that. She slowly put her hand down and turned to Sasuke and replied with a little awkward laugh.

"Oh... no I guess I don't." and smiled.

This also reminded him how incredibly ditsy she was, too. She raised her hand up to her chin and thought out loud.

"Well, lets see to day is sunny but there are no clouds so he's not with Sikamaru and Choji, and he maneged to stay out of trouble so he's not with Iruka Sensie and the Hokage is doing work, so that rules him out and I just passed his apartment. Then he's either training or in Freshutta as he calls it. Did we work on any chacra training recently?"

She look at Sasuke for the answer. He was suprized that she asked him then remembered that it was a question.

"Oh um, no not that I can remember."

Sakura made a small smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay then off to Freshutta it is, lets go!"

Sakura raised her hand in a fist and started walking. Sasuke giggled because she was not only looking ridiculous but she was going the wrong way, too. He reached forwards and tapped her on the shoulder and whispered.

"It's the other way, and put your fist down you look like a baka."

Sakura froze then slowly lowered her arm and turned around with a puckered up face mumbaling a few things and this time walked in the right direction.

'Sakura's usually very good with directions and never did anything quite as weird like that, but I guess it's apart of her personality when she's alone. but even so she's acting even more weirder than usual.' Sasuke soon dismissed the idea.

It took quite some time for them to get to their destination but they finally made it, but what they saw was not at all what they had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Get me down! Now!" Naruto had his arms crossed now and his face puckered up still aimlessly waving his leg willy nilly and keeping from just snapping his ankle from swinging around trying to get down.<p>

Sakura let out a long *sigh* and finished with "Okay, okay, but you have to tell me just how the best forest scout get caught in that."

She got a kuni and gingerly sent it up to him. He snatched it out of the air and shot up like a rocket snapping the rope and swiftlygrabbed the rest of it that was hanging to the tree then quickly let go landing on all fours then shifting to a stand.

Sasuke finish his small laughing and stood as well regaining he typical demeanor of a slight scowl and smirk. He stood therefor about a minute for two waiting for Naruto to finish getting the paint, dey, smell and weapon off and whispering to Sakuraabout something. After that Naruto walked up to him with out a care in the world and sized him up and asked.

"Soo? What have you decided on you know?" she made a small smile and folded her fingers kindly waiting for the answer.

Sasuke lost his scow for just a moment but he soon recomposed his out look and slowly replied dropping his crossed arm and started "I-I won't tel-" when all of a sudden Sakure came over shouting.

"You can't do that it's not fair he's got to have more time and get to know you a little. I mean you would never just make up your mine in one day!"

Naruto retorted quickly with "Kah! Yay I would I do it all the time and especially if I were him."

Sakura scowled. Naruto was now facing Sakura, she made a quick glance at him holding his nose trying not to gag, and then shouted" Well of course you would do you have any idea how horrible you smell, gosh I can't even believe that he's not dead! You need a lot more than a little water to crack that one!"

Sasuke looked like he was going to die for really but he sucked it up and maneged a loud "I won't tell anyone and unless you were the one that killed my family, I have no reason to and I really would like you to take a bath. Anyhow I would like to go back home if you don't mind I have something to do today and it must be done before the sun goes down if you don't mind."

Sakura and Naruto were now staring at Sasuke with dumb founded expressions. Sakura was about to say something but then Naruto cut her off.

"A-are you serious? You really won't, but I-I just thou..."

* * *

><p><p>

Thank you for reading I'm sorry for updating so late but I will up date sooner next time.

Please Write good bad nice rude whatever. Thanks


End file.
